Spell Feelings
by Kiole-Quickblade
Summary: W00T updated Nov 29th 2004. W00 anyways I added Death Sentence!
1. Disclaimer and notes

Disclaimer: The spells are not mine.  
  
Note  
  
D1: This is a fic about what it really feels like to be hit by some of the final fantasy spells. Such as the basic one, fire. I will describe how it feels in the 3rd person. I will also describe how it feels to be hit by the Guardian Forces and the Aeons and stuff like that. 


	2. Firaga

Firaga,  
  
The man looked at me with his icy stare. He lifted his hand and a red energy began to take form in his palm. After a few short seconds, a mighty flame appeared around me. It began to envelop me. My skin started to burn and melt. Anything such as saliva and my eyes started to evaporate. I was on fire. My hair burned my scalp which led to my brain. A hazy gray mist filled my head. I could feel my skin turning into mush, and then nothing, nothing more than blankness. I was staring into black now, still hearing the crackle of my skin as it bubbled and popped in the raging flames.  
  
Rated 1 - 10  
  
Pain: 6  
  
Destruction: 9 


	3. Blizzaga

Blizzaga,  
  
An icy chill surrounded me, I immediately had frostbite I knew. The wind got colder and colder until I could feel my feet frozen. Very soon, more of the ice came upon me. I was now just one big icicle. Big frozen spikes shove up around and through me. Then everything cracks and shatters like glass. The glass rips and sears my skin as if a knife through melty butter. I am to cold to scream, the icy shards continue ripping and tearing me apart. Then silence. What was left of me, fell down. I was now a cold, bloody pulp.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 8  
  
Destruction: 7 


	4. Thundaga

Thundaga,  
  
I looked up. A zig zagged beam was coming towards me. It hit and I knew I was going to die. The pain, the pain was awful. The lightning electrocuted me. I was shaking back and forth. Then the explosion. The buzz of electricity turned to full force, I jerked, feeling the electricity creep up my back and front. I could feel my skin smoking now, it was actually just turning black and crusty. I am dying, I thought. My brain was fried, and my heart had busted. I fell down and died not long after that.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 9  
  
Destruction: 9 


	5. Demi

Demi,  
  
The darkness, everything became cold and prickly. Dark thoughts filled my mind, and dark energy was zapping me here and there. Then that mighty pressure. Wham! It hit me like a freight train. The bolt of dark matter. It felt sensational. The darkness had control of my body, it was tearing me to pieces! The dark electricity was zapping me way harder now, it hurt beyond belief. Soon my arms and legs were torn off and were lying on the ground, then my head rolled to the floor, the eyes shut, and I was dead.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 9  
  
Destruction: 5 


	6. Aero

Aero,  
  
Wind ruffled my hair, at first it felt good. But then the leaves started cutting me, and the air was filling my lungs. I couldn't breathe, it felt like I would explode! My lungs kept on filling with air, and I couldn't stop it. The pain, OHHHHH the dreadful pain. My lungs gave way and busted open. Water filled my body and I was coughing up a mixture of blood and water. Soon my whole body was flooded, the water was coming out any way it could. Soon my eyes gave way, the popped and snapped out. I couldn't bare the pain in my chest. I died slowly......  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 11  
  
Destruction: 2 


	7. Meltdown

Meltdown,  
  
The energy gathered at the palm of her hand. At first, I thought it was a joke, but then there was the stream. The stream of fire, and pain. It washed over me, eating me alive. The fire nipped at my flesh. Before I knew what was happening, the fire became hotter. It burns, it burns so badly. My last bit of moisture, wetness, I had left was my eyes. And soon, they evaporated into ash. The final blast wave hit me, and it burned. I fell quickly into nothing but ash and bone. Blank, I saw blank. Silence, I heard silence. I felt Blankness, and what true silence was.  
  
Rated 1-10  
  
Pain: 8  
  
Destruction: 9 


	8. Ultima

Ultima,  
  
Pain, oh, the horrid pain. I remember the monster, glaring at me. I couldn't run, I couldn't shout. I was paralyzed in fear. The eyes began to glow and then, the explosion. A magnificent but yet a painful sphere surrounded me. It felt as if my skin had just been sliced all over. It felt as if fire, was enveloping me. Yet, there was an icy feeling, that made my skin just fall apart. The pain, why the pain? It hurts, it hurts so badly. The final explosion, it tore away at my body, bones and all. Then nothing. Nothing, at all.  
  
Rated 1-10  
  
Pain: UNLIMITED  
  
Destruction: 10 


	9. Gravijira

Gravijira,  
  
Dark matter appeared around me. A whooshing noise sounded. I banged my fist against the sphere of matter, but it was no use. The whooshing became a roar, and a great pressure was forced upon me. My insides collapsed, and my skull dented. The pain was horrific. My bones were being crushed and snapped all around, my legs and arms dislocating, creating a gruesome figure as myself. My cheek bones, bent and snapped, sending shockwaves of pain all through my body. The dark matter disappeared, and I lay there, mangled and "bent out of shape" as one might say.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 9  
  
Destruction: 8 


	10. Quezacotl

Quetzacotl,  
  
The woman with the white robe and the staff vanished. I started to walk away, but all of a sudden, storm clouds were above me. I heard a lightning bolt strike down. I turned around and a huge, bird-like creature was looking at me. I started to run. It reared back it's neck, and a blue ball of electricity formed at it's "beak". Lightning shot out, and I was trapped in a cage of lightning, with no way out. The cage, morphed into a sphere. I heard a noise, like a laser charging. I looked up above me, and another blue ball of electricity had formed, at the middle of sphere. Before I could blink, a blast of electricity shot down, right upon me. The blast was so strong, that the shield melted away, and the explosion fried me. I lived for about 3 seconds longer. I crumbled to my knees, which they just floated away, seeing how I was now nothing but ash. I fell down on the ground, then before the "bird" vanished, it's last flap of it's wings, blew me away as nothing but ash.  
  
Rated 1-10  
  
Pain: 10  
  
Destruction: 6  
  
AN: Hey, plz R&R this one. This is my first GF writing! I like it! 


	11. Ifrit

Ifrit,  
  
The bull/lion gave a mighty roar, that immediately made my eardrums burst. Blood began to seep out of them. A big ball of lava and molted rock came out of the ground towards the beast. I turned and ran, but it was no use. A loud crash sounded and I turned around. The ball was heading towards me. SLAM. It hit. My skull immediately bursted open, my brain and fluids vanishing. My bones were crushed all at once. Me, immediately dying.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 0  
  
Destruction: 10 


	12. Shiva

Shiva,  
  
A twinkling noise sounded as a beautiful, half naked woman appeared. She cast what looked like Blizzaga, which I have survived many times.but it was worse. A frozen wasteland appeared around me. Many shards of ice appeared and charged me. I blocked many of them, but I couldn't stop them. They ripped and tore at my skin, cutting me open. My insides, spilling out, sending steam into the air, seeing as they were warm as they fell on the cold. My skin and few bones fell on the ground, I was now dead.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 9  
  
Destruction: 3 


	13. Aerospark Ixion

Aerospark (Ixion),  
  
The horse reared it's head. I could feel wind and static kicking up around me, it sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't run, couldn't scream, couldn't............move. 2 discs of electricity, wind, and static formed and rotated on the horses horn. It landed and the discs took off towards me. I tried to move, but I was just scared, and not ready to die, therefore, immobilizing me. They sped towards me. It happened so slowly............  
  
The discs slowly penetrated my armor. The discs made a loud, chainsaw like noise as they cut into my armor. ZzZzZzZzZZzzzzzzzz was the noise as it finally broke through and easily sliced into my reversed chain mail. The wind kicked out of me as it slipped through my gut and out of my back. A small tingle went up my spine, then a painful throb over and over. My spine snapped out of my back, blood going everywhere as it cut through it. It slipped out my back and vanished. I fell to the ground blood going everywhere. I tried to breath, but my windpipe was cut from my lungs, and even if it wasn't, I was drowning in my own blood. It spurted and flew out of my mouth onto the ground as I began dying. I shut my eyes, blood coming out of them also. My middle finally disconnected from my lower part. I hit the ground. I died in my own pool of blood.  
  
Ratings 1-10  
  
Pain: 11  
  
Destruction: 9  
  
A/N: Finally!!! I have updated!!!! W0000000000T!!!!! Okay! This is my best yet....have fun with it. -; 


	14. Death Sentence

Death Sentence,

The man fell to one knee and began to chant. His HP had fallen below 10. "REGEN!" His partner shouted as his health began to replinish. 1. "Side Swipe!" I shouted. I charged the woman and took a slash at her. Critical! He gutted her, her insides spilling all over the icy ground, steam rising. 2. The man stood up and pointed his hand at me. "SLOW!" he casted. I saw time speed up around me, but I was moving regular. 3. "OVERDRIVE!" I shouted stabbing my sword into the ground as pillars of fire surrounded the man and collapsed inward, but somehow he dodged. 4. I, for some reason had the oppurtunity to attack again so I took it. "Bio!" I casted upon him. He fell to one knee again, 2 hp remaining. He chuckled evilly and looked up at me. "Death Sentence..." He muttered. Everything around me grew dark and I began to feel dizzy. Suddenly I was exploding. My head reached to the size of a watermelon and then exploded, oh the horrid pain. My guts and blood and innards spattered inside of a black sphere as the rest of my body began to erupt. By the time I died, nothing was left of me..but the ashy, gutted remains.

Rated 1-10

Pain: 10

Destruction: 1


End file.
